Blood&Water
by Raven Sage
Summary: Growing up With an extensive faimly has it's up's down's and it's quirks (after end of show)
1. Birth

A/N: This story was written to describe my character's life prior to my other fan fiction story  
  
You can find the corresponding story in the StarTrek:Others section under StarTrek:Learing  
  
  
  
Disclaimer all but one of the characters in this story belong to Paramount.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Birth  
  
  
  
"Kathryn, you have to push." The doctor was practically begging.  
  
"Doctor, I suggest that you pull up a chair and a very good book because it's going to be a long time before you get any results." Kathryn never broke eye contact. She was really serious. The doctor rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well pregnancy never changed you. The others were right. You're still as egotistical as ever, and impossible too! You can't prevent birth, the child has to come out eventually. But whether of not the child is damaged, that I can't promise you."  
  
" Doctor egotistical is a word used mainly to describe you. Impossible maybe, frustrated yes. Besides I can do anything if I set my mind to it and there's no changing my mind."  
  
"We'll you say there's no changing your mind but clinically there won't be changing you child's of you don't PUSH."  
  
"Brain damage, Doctor please it's the twenty fourth century. Our medical procedures are considered some of the best in the quadrant"  
  
"You talk convincingly but you don't have any idea about what it is your talking about!"  
  
"Doctor" a contraction disabled her body. She took a deep breath and took a moment to compose. He laughed at her  
  
"I told you it has to happen sooner or later."  
  
The doctor waited patiently and watched as the time in between contractions was shortening. Kathryn's body was shaking with pain. So much, she could barely mouth the words let alone vocalize them. "Dr…u…g….s" she mumbled as pain shoot through her body. The doctor quickly reacted with a smile.  
  
"What Kathryn I can't hear you?"  
  
Her evil blood shot eyes stared at him with a cold look.  
  
"I said give me the damn dru..." another contraction had control of her body.  
  
"You know Admiral," the doctor said rubbing his chin in an intelligent way. "I could make you a proposition. You are some one who holds diplomacy in the highest, someone like you would agree to make a decision that would please everyone aren't I right."  
  
"And … what … would that … be" her words broke up as her breaths became deeper.  
  
"It's quite simple I'll give you the drugs with a promise that I'll deliver a baby in the next few hours." Janeway didn't respond. The doctor shrugged and reached for a hypo spray on the med cart. He walked around the bio bed. "You know Kathryn, this hypo spray could be yours!" he moved it side to side taunting her. But the doctor made a stupid mistake. He stepped to close to the bio bed. In less than a microsecond, the doctor's collar was in Kathryn's right hand. The doctor watched her in amazement as she lifted him off the floor. For such a small human, she had impeccable strength.  
  
"Diplomacy some time fails and the stronger opponent has to make the decision for the weaker one. In this case I would recommend or even demand that you give me the hypo spray." Her skin quickly transformed from pallid to florid in seconds top.  
  
"I'm sorry Kathryn I can't do that. All of the deal or no deal at all." Once he realized what he was saying he tried to stop him self. But it was too late.  
  
She laughed sarcastically  
  
"Wrong answer." With that, she swung him at the cart. Before he hit he managed to shut down his program. "Computer end EMH program set it to activate in approximately two minutes." In seconds, he shimmered away. Kathryn stretched out her arm just in time to catch the hypo spray. As she shook it she noticed that the doctor had tricked her. The hypo spray had no solution in it just air. Kathryn sat in the silence for the two minutes that felt like a lifetime of contractions before the doctors program had reactivated. She had given up, in this game of diplomacy she hadn't noticed the third party, pain.  
  
"I'll do it, anything just give me the meds… anything" her voice trailed off  
  
The doctor picked up one of the many hypo sprays on the cart and injected her.  
  
With that, her eyes rolled back, her body relaxed, and her breathing steadied.  
  
"Long deep breaths Kathryn, don't make this any longer then it has to be."  
  
She her head nodded as a weak jester.  
  
"PUSH" The doctor commanded "PUSH"  
  
Screams erupted from the room. But it didn't take long for the screams to be replaced with cries of joy. 


	2. Giving a Name

"What will you name her?" the doctor asked while nuzzling the newborn. Kathryn smiled weakly.  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea."  
  
"Nine months and you haven't even thought about a name?"  
  
"Doctor, may I remind you that you haven't exactly majored in naming, wouldn't you agree?" The doctor turned red with embarrassment, she was right he hadn't even named him self after ten years of thinking.  
  
"Doctor, I do believe you're red with embarrassment."  
  
The doctor quickly tried to change the subject.  
  
"Well, take your time you still have a few hours left before everyone gets here. But I suggest that you have an idea by then."  
  
The doctor sighed. He slowly placed the baby in the incubator to his left  
  
"Sleep well Kathryn, sleep well."  
  
She smiled as her weighed down eyes closed them selves and put her to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kathryn's eyes opened and searched the room. She struggled to compose her self and find out were she was. She looked to her left and everything sunk in. She slowly put her feet down making sue that she wouldn't lose her balance. She gradually made her way across the room to the incubator. She stared in to the baby's eyes. They were big and dark brown. She couldn't help but smile at the infant.  
  
"What shall I call you?"  
  
She tickled the newborn's stomach  
  
The baby giggled and reached for her face. She sighed deeply.  
  
"I guess were both clueless."  
  
Kathryn picked up the baby and softly kissed her forehead.  
  
Kathryn looked around the room. Beside the bio bed was a PADD titled "Baby Names.  
  
"He must of left it here earlier when I was sleeping" she mumbled to her self.  
  
She looked through the names. None appealed to her.  
  
"This is impossible." She said irritated.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Kathryn didn't look up from the PADD.  
  
"Come in" she said softly  
  
The tall figure walked up to her bio-bed. She discreetly glanced at the shadow to figure out who it was. The figure was one of a typical Vulcan male, but he wasn't an ordinary one. He had feelings just like other humans and expressed them often. No Kathryn's husband was no ordinary Vulcan. Kathryn looked up and smiled. The tall figure bent to the height of the bio-bed and kissed her on the cheek. His strong arms picked up the child. Kathryn felt at ease as the weight of the infant was lifted from her arms. The man looked at her.  
  
"Who's this we have here?"  
  
"I don't know, I haven't named her yet."  
  
"It's no big deal, she'll have one soon enough." The man stroked the infant's head.  
  
"You'll make Tuvock proud, he won't have much trouble turning you into a graceful Vulcan as he did me." Kathryn's head snapped around.  
  
"Sorrow, say that again."  
  
"My father won't have a hard time turning her in to a true Vulcan."  
  
"No Sorrow, repeat the whole sentence"  
  
"He won't have much trouble turning you into a graceful Vulcan as he did me."  
  
"I have one"  
  
"Have what Kathryn."  
  
"I have a name, I've chosen a name."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Grace Sorrow Janeway."  
  
He smiled  
  
"I like that name, Grace Sorrow Janeway."  
  
The couple smiled at each other and gazed at their new addition. 


	3. Q & The Baby

The day had been full of friends, family, and even co-workers. Although baby grace enjoyed it, Kathryn wasn't feeling so hot after the dozens of visitors. People were in and out all day. By the end of the day, the only person still by her side was Sorrow.  
  
"Mother and child will have to stay the night for observation, but don't worry Captain Sorrow. Both mother and child are healthy at the moment." Kathryn opened her eyes.  
  
"Must you always talk about me like I'm not here doctor?" The doctor's face looked surprised.  
  
"I apologize, I thought you were asleep." Kathryn smiled at the doctor.  
  
"Don't worry, personally I'm to tired to care." Her husband looked at her she nodded back giving him the sign that it was okay for him to leave. The doctor left the room giving them privacy. Sorrow bent down and whispered in to her ear.  
  
"Sleep tight." He then kissed her eyes shut and she fell into a deep slumber.  
  
  
  
Hours had passed and the doctor was currently somewhere else in the medical headquarters building. Due to security reasons security teams blocked off the doors.  
  
Not one life form was to be allowed through the doors. Security was increased in the building also just in case someone somehow got pass the guards by the door.  
  
Unfortunately is wasn't useful at keeping the most annoying visitor out, Q.  
  
"Well look at that, you're the cutest baby I've seen in the continuum. Your even cuter than junior when he was a baby."  
  
The baby only laughed at his presence. He smiled.  
  
"You must be the only one in the universe that doesn't hate me right now."  
  
The infant yawned and looked at him as if she agreed. Q was over taken by a real and non-superficial emotion, love.  
  
Q rocked the infant. Q's pacing woke Kathryn up. She dared not make a sound because she didn't know whom the person was. Q carefully placed the infant against his back. He caressed her head lightly and began to sing. Kathryn was mesmerized by the euphonious sound. His voice was beautiful and so was the song. It was sung in a language she couldn't recognize. Kathryn's eyes wondered around the room and accidentally landed on the intruder. However, he was no stranger, it was Q. Kathryn tried to prop her self up but she was at a loss of energy. Snap Q apeared right next to the bio-bed.  
  
"Please allow me." He said in a soft voice. Snap Kathryn was propped up by a few pillows that permitted her to see Q and the infant.  
  
"Q?" she whispered.  
  
"Why of course Kathy, I couldn't risk being the only one not seeing you today. Besides it's the birthday of my goddaughter." Kathryn sighed. It was Tom and B'Lana all over again, same plot just different people.  
  
"Please Kathy, can't you see the way she looks at me. We were meant for each other!"  
  
Kathryn didn't know what to say. No one else had offered considering the fact that everyone decided early on that both Miral and Grace were going to be brought up in an extended family. May be she was still feeling the affects of the drugs but some how the words slipped out.  
  
"Why not." Had she lost her mind? Q's face was stuck in a strange position.  
  
"Really Kathy?" Again she confirmed what she had said by shaking her head.  
  
"Well something inside of me says that I should be grateful and walk away. I wouldn't want you to revoke this honor-us position you've bestowed on me with in only hours. I could at least wait a few days."  
  
"Q" Kathryn said agitatedly. There was a beeping sound. Q stared silently at the machine next to the bio-bed.  
  
"Your vital signs are still being monitored." He grinned, "That gives me an idea. Now Kathy, watch your current heart rate." He said with enthusiasm. "Now what happens if I do this?" With that Q threw the infant into the air. The beeping of the machine speed up. Q caught the baby and laughed.  
  
"You know Kathy, your so easy to get to." snap with that Q was gone. The baby was back in her incubator. A sound echoed through the room.  
  
"Kisses" Kathryn rolled her eyes. Kathryn sighed  
  
"So much for sleep, I appreciate it Q." she half yelled have mumbled the sentence hoping he heard some of what she had said. 


End file.
